


All By Myself

by canuckgirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Big Brother Jordie, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Jordie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Jamie hurts Tyler's feelings by neglecting him to hang out with Katie and is naive to it at first. Luckily Jordie is there for Tyler to help him through this.





	All By Myself

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Jamie and Katie broke up (all us Bennguin lovers are jumping for joy aren't we?) so this is a bit out of date but I thought that I would post it anyway.
> 
> Plus, everybody loves Jordie right?

It was Mother's Day and Tyler had spent the better part of the day trying to get in touch with his mother but to no luck each time, causing him to get more and more agitated and annoyed. He also couldn't get in touch with any of his other family members, which caused Tyler to start becoming more and more sad.

To top it off, Jamie was also not texting Tyler or getting in touch with him in any other way he could have while he was off on his little vacation in California. Tyler was becoming a bit angry at that because Jamie had promised to keep in touch and check in on Tyler and his recovering shoulder but there had not been a single peep from him, thus Tyler sitting out on the porch, staring aimlessly at the sky and not giving a single fuck.

Tyler was so despondent that he couldn't even remember if he had anything to eat for breakfast a few hours ago, which was kind of a big deal because he couldn't his pain meds without something in his stomach. He couldn't even remember if he took his pills either which was a even bigger deal. But at this moment, Tyler just didn't care.

Nobody else cared about him so why should he? Even Marshall and Cash were off somewhere in the house or in the yard somewhere, not wanting to be around the moody Tyler. And he didn't blame them one fucking bit.

Tyler vaguely heard the front door to his house open and then shut again, followed by some trotting on his wooden floors and then the sliding door opened and out came a smiling Jordie and his beloved Juice, who immediately went right over to Tyler and sat at his feet, panting and looking up at him adoringly.

"Hey bud! What's up? Thought I would come over and see how you're doing. Tyler....you okay?" Jordie asked, plopping down in the chair next to Tyler and frowning when he saw that Tyler seemed to be off in dreamland. "Tyler? What's wrong?"

Jordie waved his hand in front of Tyler's face, snapping him out of his thoughts. Tyler blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting before seeing a concerned Jordie looking at him.

"Oh. Hey Jordie. How are you? I'm sorry...I'm not..." Tyler trailed off as Jordie placed a protective hand on Tyler's thigh, squeezing it gently.

"Okay? Yeah, I can tell Seggy. You're completely out of it. What's the matter? And DON'T even think of lying to me. I'm going to pull the big brother card here by pestering you until you tell me what's going on. I'll tie myself to you if I have to or even superglue...if that would work. Anyways, what's up?" asked Jordie, growing even more worried and maybe a bit scared as Tyler let out a shuddery breath that sounded like he could break into tears at any second.

"Nobody cares about me Jordie. Well, except you and Juice. You two are the only people who have bothered to keep in contact with me. Jamie hasn't texted me at all despite him promising that he would, even my own mom and sisters aren't answering. It's like nobody likes poor little Tyler Seguin and his shit shoulder, not to mention depressing mood. Hell, I don't even want to be around me right now. You might want to leave and spare yourself the misery of being around me right now," Tyler sighed, feeling tears prickle at his eyes and looking away, embarrassed.

Jordie was aghast. In complete shock and horror, not to mention, terrified. He had seen all kinds of Tyler's moods, but he had never seen Tyler so despondent and depressed. And Jordie never wanted to again, which meant that Jordie had to cheer Tyler up big time.

And after he accomplished that, Jordie was going to get in touch with his baby brother and give him what for for hurting Tyler like this. 

"Hey hey hey, none of that now! Of course I want to be here hanging out with my awesome best friend Tyler. Where else I would be? Helping you, judging by the looks of it and you need a lot of cheering up so that's what I intend to do. Look, Seggy, I'm sure your mother is just busy and will get back to you later, same with your sisters and as for Jamie...well that's kind of stupid for him to not keep in touch with you especially when you're injured and when he promised. Don't worry, next time I chat with him I'm going to give it to him. A baby brother is never too old for a good old fashioned scolding," Jordie added the last part as a joke, hoping to bring a tiny smile to Tyler's face.

Jordie smiled as a smile appeared on Tyler's face, and Jordie stood up, holding a hand out for Tyler to take. Tyler hesitated, not knowing what was going on but when Jordie kept holding the hand out and looking at Tyler, he took it and Jordie pulled him up so that he was on his feet.

"There you go. There's that smile that I know and love. I'm assuming that you've eaten already but I brought Chipotle, one of your faves...what?" Jordie trailed off, seeing Tyler's uncomfortable look when Jordie assumed that Tyler had eaten. "Oh...no. Let me guess. You haven't eaten have you? And you also haven't taken your pain meds? Tyler?!!!"

Tyler winced at Jordie's exasperated and frustrated tone and bashfully looked away, only looking at Jordie when Jordie gently put two fingers under Tyler's chin and softly and kindly tipped it around so that Tyler was looking Jordie straight in the eyes.

"I'm...sorry?" Tyler tried, wincing as he saw Jordie roll his eyes followed by a sigh of frustration. 

"You know what I'm going to say so should I even bother? You know what? I AM going to bother because you can never hear it enough. Tyler, your health is more important than anything right know and you know it so why do this? Huh? Yeah you guys had a tough season but it's no excuse to let yourself go and it's certainly no excuse for Jamie to just up and vanish either. I know that doesn't help and I apologize for my baby brother's stupidity. But you, Tyler, come first and I'm here to let you know that. Because I...uh..kinda have something important to tell you. Something I hope that you won't kill me for. I've kept this to myself for awhile and I figured with me being in Montreal now it would be best to tell you," Jordie winced, extremely nervous and terrified as to what will come next.

"Tell me what Jordie? What is it? Come on buddy you're making me nervous. You can tell me anything you know that. I'm not going to judge you," Tyler said with all the honesty and kindness in his voice and hearing it pretty much made Jordie turn to goo.

And what made what Jordie had to say even more harder to say but he had to say it. Even if it didn't have the outcome that he was hoping for, at least Jordie could feel proud that he had the balls to get it off his chest.

Taking a deep breath, Jordie thought 'here the fuck goes' and courageously came out with what he had planned to say.

"Well, uh you see Seggy, I know you're gay and I'm gay and I'm not sure if...oh god how do I say this?....you're seeing anyone but I kinda have a big gigantic crush on you and I was wondering if you would go out with me. There. I said it. Go ahead. Punch me. I can take it, just don't harm my beard," Jordie closed his eyes, wincing in anticipation of a guaranteed punch to the face.

After all, everyone knew how tight Tyler and Jamie were but ever since Jamie had hooked up with Katie, their bro time had decreased and it was no secret that Tyler was hurt by it but made sure to not tell Jamie, even though Jamie knew something was bothering Tyler but couldn't get it out of him. So Jamie had left it alone.

But it didn't stop Jordie from noticing and that's why he and Tyler had become even more closer since Jamie got a girlfriend, to keep Tyler happy in Jordie's own special way.  
When the punch didn't come, Jordie opened his eyes in confusion to see a smiling and happy Tyler looking back at him. Something that Jordie had been hoping to see but wasn't expecting to see, that was for sure. Tyler placed a hand on Jordie's shoulder, grinning when he saw Jordie glance at Tyler's hand, smiling.

Nothing pleased Tyler more than to see a Benn brother smile, especially Jordie. It had been Jamie but it seemed that ship had sailed and another one had come in in it's place.

"Does it make you feel better that I feel the exact same way about you Jordie? I had been hiding it, partially because I was still sad over Jamie but also I wasn't sure if you would return my feelings. I was scared that you would reject me, toss me aside, think of me as nothing but that 'stupid kid from Boston who fucked everything up'. I was scared Jordie, even though I shouldn't have been. It's just that...Jamie has hurt my feelings, unintentionally on his part but I just want someone to be with you know? Jamie has his someone, I want someone too. And I have had the biggest crush on you Jordie and no, you're not second best or anything. It's just...my feelings towards Jamie have changed over the last while and have become real towards you Jordie. It's for real, I want you Jordie and only you. Because I know you won't hurt me, you would be there for me and just be the perfect guy. I assume you feel the same way towards me," smirked Tyler, his trademark confidence coming through.

Jordie grinned widely and that was all it took for the two to wrap their arms around one another in a gigantic and passionate hug, absorbing and drinking in each other.

"You fucking bet I do Segs!! You bet I do! And more. And you're not that 'stupid kid' from Boston. Tell me what I can do to stop you from calling yourself that because I will do anything. Anything. You sell yourself short sweetie and I'm here to tell you otherwise from now on. I know it's going to be hard with me being in Montreal now but we can make it work. And don't ever hesitate to text me or call me if and when Jamie is being his typical dumb clueless self. You don't deserve any of what he puts you through. He can be a better friend and his head is just in the big fluffy clouds right now. I love dear Jamie but he is so naive and clueless most of the time and I have to shake my head. Jamie shouldn't be ignoring you, a true friend wouldn't do that but if he doesn't get in contact with you I'm going to go all big brother on him and kick his ass. Don't try and talk me out of it either, us Benns are stubborn as fucking shit. My season is done unfortunately but what will never be done is being there for my precious, amazing Tyler. That will NEVER end or change, not as long as I'm here on Earth. I'm here for the next month and a bit until I go back to Victoria, but who knows I might not go back if Jamie is still treating you like this. I rather be with you anyway. Tell you what, let's go make you something to eat and you are eating, no fucking buts about it. You got away with ignoring taking care of yourself but now that I'm here, well, that's changed big time. Now...follow me. I'm going to whip you up the biggest, tastiest meal that you have ever feasted your eyes on. I'm not taking no for an answer because you need to eat. What do you say?" smiled Jordie, knowing that his speech was his last desperate attempt at getting through to Tyler and he prayed that it did because Jordie had no other tools or tricks to use.

Judging by the huge smile on Tyler's face, Jordie knew that he didn't have to worry. Jordie continued to smile, like the two fools they were.

"That sounds great to me. And afterwards, if you want, we can cuddle and talk about the new puppy that I'm planning to add to the family. I need you honest input and I know I value your opinion," Tyler grinned, watching in anticipation as Jordie's face lit up in excitement and he grabbed at Tyler, jumping up and down like it he was a kid again.

In some ways, Jordie and Tyler were still kids at heart and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that whatsoever.

"Oh my god! Really? Sweet, I'm so happy for you Tyler. Marshall and Cash and Juice will love them but I have a favour to ask and you can totally say no to this but would you look after Juice for me while I play in Montreal? They have a pitbull ban and he won't be able to be there and I only trust you and Jamie with him and my dad has been looking after him but I don't want that to be a burden for him and I'm rambling and god I'm so sorry..." Jordie was fumbling with his words, just as a smiling Tyler brought a single finger to Jordie's lips, shushing him.

Jordie stared at Tyler in absolute awe and wonder as Tyler nodded without even thinking the decision through entirely.

"Jordie, you don't even have to ask. You know I will be glad to and it's no hassle, honest. The dogs belong to both of us now, they're family. And family does things for each other without thinking at all. They just do what they do. No ifs, ands, or buts. That's why they love each other so much, and why I love you. God, Jordie, you're more than amazing. You know me inside and out, maybe even more than Jamie does and I'm so thankful for that. I want you to know that," Tyler whispered, as Jordie's heart swelled and began to pound at the amazing words that he had just heard from Tyler.

Smiling, Jordie brought Tyler closer to him and brought their foreheads together, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Trust me, I know it. More than you can ever realize, Seggy."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile, Jamie had just come back from his California trip with Katie and while he enjoyed it tremendously, all he wanted to do was just relax and do absolutely nothing before heading back to Victoria which was coming up soon. 

During his month long trip, Jamie had texted Jordie a few times and had gotten a couple of responses in return, but they were pretty short and abrupt, causing Jamie to be a little confused and a bit hurt. 

The worst part? Jamie hadn't texted Tyler, his BFF at all! Not even once and he felt like utter shit for doing that to him. Jamie figured that Tyler wouldn't respond to him now so there was no use in even trying because how could Jamie defend himself? There was no excuse for not keeping in contact and he knew it. Tyler knew it and apparently so did Jordie, judging by a few Instagram posts Jamie had seen of Tyler and Jordie together, giggling and playing with their dogs, carefree and happy. 

Jamie felt so guilty and he knew that Tyler's feelings were hurt and despite Tyler being busy with going to China to promote Biosteel and still recovering from his shoulder surgery, Jamie knew he should have checked in on him and why he hasn't, Jamie couldn't think of one valid reason why he didn't.

Except....could it be that spending time with his girlfriend was hogging all the time that he had with Tyler? It certainly made sense and if that was the case, Tyler would be too shy to say anything like that, he would have kept quiet because he's not a shit-disturber. It's true that Jamie and Tyler didn't spend as much time as they used to since Jamie began dating Katie but it didn't stop them from still being close and besties. 

But Jamie did notice, as of late, that Tyler seemed to be talking to Jordie more, instead of him, and that confused Jamie and hurt him a little. But how could he complain if he was always off somewhere with other friends or Katie? Tyler had every right to talk to someone else if Jamie wasn't there to lend a ear.

Jamie only had himself to blame for this and maybe somehow, someway, he could make this up to Tyler.

Perhaps showing up at his house and surprising Tyler by taking him out somewhere, just the two of them, hang out again? That was a start right? Jamie had to start somewhere and he figured that would be the best thing to do.

After dumping his shit off at his home, Jamie made his way over to Tyler's mansion, and it seemed that every time he came by here, something more extravagant popped up on it's property. Jamie couldn't pinpoint what it was this time but he knew that something had popped up.

Typical Tyler, Jamie smiled to himself as he got out of his car and made his way up to the front door and rang the doorbell. 

Jamie heard excited barking coming from the dogs, which warmed his heart even more. He really loved Tyler's dogs more than anything and they loved him in return. Which made Jamie feel even more guilty since he hadn't been around in what seemed like forever. 

Well, that was going to change and it was going to change now.

The front door opened, and to Jamie's surprise, an equally surprised Jordie was on the other side of the door. But instead of Jordie being happy to see Jamie, a deep frown appeared on his face and he leaned against the doorway, half-blocking Jamie from entering.

"Uh hi Jordie. Is Tyler here? I kind of need to talk to him but if he isn't I can...." Jamie trailed off as Jordie rolled his eyes and scoffed, which caused Jamie to look in confusion at him.

"Oh, so now you want to talk to Tyler? What if he doesn't want to talk to you? You had ample time to talk to him but you pretty much ignored him and hurt his feelings. So don't blame him if he doesn't want to talk to you. I don't even know why I'm even bothering to talk to you right now because you treated both of us like shit. Figure your shit out, be patient, and MAYBE Tyler and I will be ready to talk to you. Until then, it's not like you don't have anyone else to hang out with. Ta ta!"

And with that, Jordie slammed the door in the stunned and dismayed Jamie's face, not even bothering to let Jamie get a single word in. 

Jamie didn't even bothering knocking on the door, begging or anything; it was useless and pointless and he knew that Jordie was right and he couldn't deny it.

Shoulders slumped, Jamie sighed and turned back around to go back to his car and make the sad and depressing trip home.

Jamie didn't see Tyler peeking out from the living room curtains, gazing longingly after his best friend and Jamie certainly didn't see the confused look on Tyler's face as he saw Jamie pause to wipe back tears and bend over as if he was going to throw up.

Once Jamie had gotten into his car and driven off, Tyler turned to Jordie who had his arm wrapped protectively around Tyler's waist and sighed.

"I appreciate you doing that Jordie but the next time it has to be me confronting Jamie. I can't hide forever," Tyler said, leaning into Jordie's embrace, smiling softly as he felt Jordie press a kiss to the top of his head.

"I know, but it won't stop me from standing by your side in support. Well, and to protect you if Jamie gets out of line, which I doubt but you never know. I'm going to be there with you regardless. I will always have your back Seggy. Always. Because I love you," smiled Jordie, softly, looking into Tyler's eyes as he looked up at him, smiling widely as he heard those three words.

"I love you too Jordie. And I will always have your back as well Jordie. Always."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Just a mere couple of days later, as Jamie wallowed in his misery, he decided that it would be best if he went back to Victoria sooner that he had planned. He let his parents know over a phone call and they had automatically known that something was going on but they didn't press him on it.

Not yet anyway.

Jamie was in the middle of making sure everything was unplugged and off and not in any danger of overflowing or anything serious like that when the doorbell rang.

Jamie hesitated, since he suspected who it might be. Damn, he really thought he could make it out of here and back to Victoria without this but he realized how stupid running away from his problems was.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Jamie opened the door to find Tyler and Jordie standing there, looking somewhat determined and somewhat apprehensive. Like they didn't want to be there but had to.

"Um, come in," Jamie stuttered, moving backwards nervously, as his brother and Tyler came in and shut the door behind them. When Jordie saw the packed suitcases by the stairs, he frowned.

"Jamie, where are you off to now? Can't you stay in one place for awhile? Seriously..." Jordie sighed in frustration, as Jamie felt the strong need to defend himself.

"As a matter of fact, I'm just going home to Victoria for the summer. That's all. Like I usually do. I need to think. I've got enough aches and pains in my body without adding my brain to it..." Jamie trailed off, realizing that he had said the wrong thing.

Glancing at Jordie and Tyler who were looking at him in confusion and a bit of worry and anger mixed in, Jamie could have kicked himself in the ass for letting that slip.

"What do you mean 'enough aches and pains' Jamie? Have you been playing through an injury again because I thought we had discussed this. Good grief Jamie do you have any common sense or are you just stupid?" hissed Jordie, getting up in his brother's face. But Jordie quickly regretted his tone and his words when he saw Jamie's eyes water and turning away from Jordie. "Jamie? What...?"

Jamie sniffled and turned further away, walking away from Tyler who had begun to move towards Jamie, deeply concerned now.

"You're right Jordie. I am stupid. Always have been. You don't have to tell me, I already know. I tell myself that almost everyday. I have hurt you guys enough so why should I burden you guys with my own pain? Nobody cares and needs to...I'm fine. Honest....You can go now," Jamie tried to get his brother and Tyler to go but he knew it was useless.

"Jamie...what have you been hiding? If it's enough to fuck with your health...you're so selfless you know that? It's not a crime to put yourself first sometimes you know. Especially when it comes to your health. Now, I'm going to ask again and you are going to answer me: what have you been hiding? I'm sorry for calling you stupid, that wasn't called for but you do have the tendency to be....I guess reckless would be a better word. Tell us NOW. We're not going to leave you alone until you come clean. Jamie, please. We can work through all of this shit if you just talk to us," Jordie was borderline begging, something that both Jamie and Tyler were aware of as well and were looking at Jordie in confusion.

"Well where do you want me to start? The fact I've been a shitty friend and brother or the fact that I've been keeping the pain in my foot a secret the last quarter of the season? I didn't tell anyone because I figured I could fight through it. I had it checked it out in the end though and it's all good. Not a sprain or twist or anything. There was far worse things to deal with than a uninjured body part. Like ignoring the two most important people in my life when they needed me the most. That is beyond inexcusable and I don't even deserve to be talking to you two right now..." Jamie was starting to dive into his rambling he tended to do whenever he was all flustered and upset to the point where he couldn't get his thoughts from his brain to his mouth.

Something that we all do.

Tyler made the decision to stop Jamie because the way he was getting all worked up was scaring him so he gently took Jamie by the wrist and led him over to the couch, sitting the both of them down, and Jordie sitting on the other side of his brother.

"Whoah whoah whoah slow down Jamie. And breathe for fuck's sake, before you have a panic attack. In....and out. In...and out. Follow me. There you go. I knew you could do it. Now..don't be silly and think that you we don't deserve you because we do. So much more than any of us can realize and see and while you have hurt our feelings with ignoring us we can't forget the fact that we love you and you just made a mistake, like anyone does. We're human after all. 'To err is to be human.' Is that the fucking saying? Whatever. You get what I mean. What probably hurts more, or just as bad, is the fact that you lied about your foot getting better when it wasn't. I know it was a hard time and all with the team struggling and then Jordie getting traded but the fact that you didn't come to me really stung. Worse than anything. We're best friends, no matter what crazy and stupid shit that you do. Nothing can make us hate you Jamie. Nothing. Just don't do anything like this again okay? That's all that I ask and I don't ask for much. But when I do it's for something really special and meaningful, like our friendship and I want to cherish that more than anything. And I know that you do too. Right?" asked Tyler, making Jamie look him straight in the eye but gently holding his chin and keeping his gaze firmly on Tyler.

Jamie weakly nodded, understanding and agreeing but just because they may have gotten through to him didn't mean that Jamie wasn't going to stop feeling guilty and it was up to Tyler and Jordie to beat it through his head if they had to. 

"I won't. I mean I don't ever want to. Ever again. I never wanted to do this...it's just..agh well it's all over now and we can only move on from it. You guys are right and I love you for being here for me and with me during my uh 'moments'. You guys didn't have to but you wanted to. Not many people can say that and I'm definitely lucky. Really. I may not be perfect but I will man up and do something when I fuck up. I don't accept letting people down or hurting their feelings because it makes me feel like shit for like ever but just know that in the end that I will work it out until all is well again," Jamie vowed, never ever sounding so determined and feeling it as well.

And judging by the smiles on Tyler's and Jordie's faces, Jamie knew that they believed him. It may take Jamie a long time to tell people what he is actually feeling and what is going on but gradually, he gets there. In due time.

Jamie was always like that and would always would be but while he may have had the weight of the world on his shoulder when he was younger, after meeting Tyler, Jamie had realized that he wasn't alone in the world, that he had someone to make him laugh, tell stupid ass jokes, and just be at his side, having Jamie's back through thick and thin.

Because this was meant to be.


End file.
